Please don't leave me or else I will bite you!
by Inari Ink
Summary: Yamamoto is sick of not being loved by Hibari! He packs up his stuff and plans on leaving but is stopped by a emotional sadistic cloud gurdian with some killer tonfas! TYL Yamamoto/Hibari Rated T for saftey1 Romance, hurt/comfort, mild humor. Yaoi paring.


**Please don't leave me!**

**Yamamoto/Hibari **

**Rated T for safety reasons**

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

**Summary: Yamamoto can't handle Hibari's abuse anymore and decides to leave. Hiabri will do anything to make him stay. Using Pink's song 'Please don't leave me!' Italics are the song, Bold is for the talking. Please comment and rate and fav! TYL**

_~intro to song~_

_Do you know if I can yell any louder__  
__How many time have I kicked you outta here?__  
__Or said something insulting?_

**Yamamoto was packing his stuff quietly. He couldn't handle the abuse of Hibari anymore. He and Hibari had a long talk about this and Hibari tons of times to leave if he couldn't handle it and he always declined it but this time, he was accepting it. So at 10;00 at night, Yamamoto was in the bedroom, packing while Hibari was out. He looked at the picture of them both and sighed, folding it down and closed his eyes for a moment before opening them up then kept packing.**

**When he was done he started to walk out of the bedroom, little did he know that Hibari was back in the house, watching the scene and as soon as Yamamoto stepped out of the door, Hibari swung his tonfa into Yamamoto's stomach who yelled out in pain, falling onto the floor. Hiabri's voice spoke out in a menacing tone. "Where the hell do you think your going? Leave me and I will bite you to death!" His heart was torn. He didn't know Yamamoto would snap.**

_da da da da-da__  
__I can be so mean when I wanna be__  
__I am capable of really anything__  
__I can cut you into pieces__  
__But my heart is...broken_

**Yamamoto got up, wincing a bit. "I am leaving you! I can't stand this abuse anymore. Verbally, physically and mentally! I don't know how I stood with you for 10 years! 10 years I have been put up with your abuse. I can't take it anymore! I am leaving you!" Boy that was a mistake and Yamamoto started to walk but Hibari came behind him and pushed him down the stairs, seeing Yamamoto fall down. Hibari smirked. He was going to make him stay.**

_Da da da-da da__  
__Please don't leave me__  
__Please don't leave me__  
__I always say how I don't need you__  
__But it's always gonna come right back to this__  
__Please, don't leave me._

**Hibari took off the smirk off his face and walked down the steps, holding Yamamoto's body who was wincing in pain. "I am afraid that you can't do that. Please don't leave me." He told him, kind of depressed and sees Yamamoto black out. Hibari picked up the man, wedding style and carried him off to there bedroom.**

_How did I become so obnoxious?__  
__What is it with you that make me act like this?__  
__I've never been this nasty__  
__Da da da, da da_

**Yamamoto wakes up in a haze and sees himself tied up' by Alude's handcuffs and the bedroom was looking like a crazed out creepy circus and noticed Hibari, sewing up his leg since he did break it in the fall and Yamamoto screamed. "Let me go!" he was whacked across the face with a tonfa, which bruised his cheek. "Never!" Hibari yelled at him, who was dressed in a nurse's outfit. When Hibari's back was turned, Yamamoto reached for the phone and just before he could grab it, he noticed Hibari grabbing Yamamoto's bat and twirled it a bit and Yamamoto's eyes got big, his eyes pleading while he was trying to go for the phone. Hibari slammed down the bat onto the rain guardian's knee, yelling loudly in pain. He then blacked out again.**

_Please don't leave me__  
__Oh please don't leave me__  
__I always say how I don't need you__  
__But it's always gonna come right back to this__  
__Please, don't leave me._

**Yamamoto woke up after to what seemed like hours with a cast going on and seeing Hibari abusively chop up a piece of meat, wearing normal clothes now which was his tux that was black with a purple tie and Yamamoto quietly got up, limping over to the door, somehow wondering why he was in his pajamas which was his boxers and was full of bruises since Hibari dragged him down the stairs. He was about to open the door when he heard Hibari's voice. "I wouldn't go out there if I was you." Yamamoto somehow found his old self again and laughed lightly, calming down and trying to hide how scared he was. He was going to get away from this psycho man "Why? I mean I am going to get some fresh air! I mean come on. It's not like a crazed hedgehog is going to get me!" He opened up the door, only to see Hibari's box weapon and the hedgehog shoot its quills at Yamamoto, hitting Yamamoto and pinned against the wall. He spoke to soon. Hibari sees Yamamoto black out once more and returned his little box weapon. He would use force to keep Yamamoto. And it was working.**

_I forgot to say out loud how beautiful you really are to me__  
__I cannot be without, you're my perfect little punching bag__  
__And I need you, I'm sorry__  
__Da da da, da da_

**Yamamoto woke up to see him self tied in a wheelchair once again by Alude's hand cuffs and seeing Hibari wearing face makeup, looking like a creepy clown. His eyes had the diamond pattern and his face was ghostly pale white due to the white makeup. He was wearing a gothic Lolita clown outfit, top hat and all and was putting makeup on Yamamoto's face, who was freaking out and was very scared. Hibari spun Yamamoto around who got dizzy, seeing an array of plush animals and was pushed into the mass, Yamamoto flying out of the wheelchair and Hibari was on top of him, holding him in his arms. "Please…don't' leave me." He whispered to Yamamoto. Hibari was loosing hid mind. Without Yamamoto, who would bring sunshine to his day and keep him sane. Then Hibari raped Yamamoto for a good two hours and Yamamoto was moaning from the sudden pleasure but was also in pain then blacked out when he came hard.**

_Da da da da, da da da da__  
__Da da da, da da__  
__Please, please don't leave me__  
__(Da da da, da da)_

_Baby please don't leave me__  
__(Da da da, da da)__  
__No, don't leave me__  
__Please don't leave me no no no_

_You say I don't need you__  
__But it's always gonna come right back__  
__It's gonna come right back to this__  
__Please, don't leave me_

_Please don't leave me, oh no no no.__  
__I always say how I don't need you__  
__But it's always gonna come right back to this_

_Please don't leave me__  
__Baby, please, please don't leave me_

**Hibari woke up, tears in his eyes and seeing Yamamoto sleeping next to him, holding Hibari close and Hibari took in the warm embrace. "You won't leave me…right?" He whispered to Yamamoto who smiled lightly and kissed Hibari's nose, wiping the tears away. "I will never leave you. You mean too much to me." Hibari felt so relieved. "I love you Yamamoto, always remember that. No matter what happens." Yamamoto was soaking in this moment because he knew it would never happen again. "I love you too, Hibari." And with that they both went back to sleep and this time, Hibari didn't fight but lightly in his sleep, he let out a light "Kufufu" and he was happy once again. Next to his side however was a axe, held in his hand. If Yamamoto tried to leave him again, he would really be bitten to death.**

**Whoo this was rushed. Yes I used the reference from the actual music video. I did a pretty good job of the fan fic. And it's my first one to. Please fav of you liked it. And please comment. Ciaossu!**


End file.
